The Wheel that Spins Us Round
by winter lodge
Summary: Jika kita melihat ke belakang, kehidupan kadang terlihat sebagai kebetulan yang terangkai rapi; layaknya benang merah yang membentang menembus ruang dan waktu, menghubungkan ujung-ujung jari kita. ・ AU ・ various stories
1. Walking Time to Remember

**a/n: **re-published fic. waktu itu sempat dihapus karena berbagai alasan tapi ternyata saya suka banget sama plotnya jadi ditulis ulang lagi. judulnya juga diganti btw, dulu waktu pertama dipublish judulnya _beyond the clouds_. _'the wheel that spins us round'_ diambil dari salah satu judul episode Mawaru Penguindrum. judul chapter ini '_walking time to remember'_ diambil dari lagu Nell yang berjudul sama.

**disclaimer:** **kuroko no basketball **© fujimaki tadatoshi. inspired from **night on the galactic railroad** © miyazawa kenji and **cloud atlas** © david mitchell. No profit gained from publishing this fanfiction

**warnings: **possibly OOC, AU.

* * *

**.**

**I **

**Walking Time to Remember  
**

**.**

_2038; Touou General Hospital, Emergency Department Level IV: Isolation Area_

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda berjalan berjingkat diatas ujung-ujung jarinya, tampak berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dalam setiap pergerakannya—meskipun sebetulnya hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang mendekati nol tidak akan terdeteksi pancaindra orang lain dengan mudah. Ia berjalan merapat tembok di sepanjang koridor redup gedung _Isolation Area_ 1, dengan kedua lengan memeluk sebuah buku bersampul putih. Ia hampir mencapai pintu abu-abu tinggi yang berada di ujung koridor itu ketika tiba-tiba dua belah tangan menutup matanya, membuat ia harus mengerem langkahnya.

"Kise-kun, aku tidak bisa melihat—"

"Mau kemana, Kurokocchi~? Sebentar lagi jam periksamu, kan?"

Tampaknya meskipun Kuroko berusaha keras untuk tidak dideteksi oleh orang lain, radar khusus milik pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak pernah gagal untuk menemukan lokasi Kuroko dimanapun, kapanpun.

"Kau benar, Kise-kun."

Kise melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kuroko, lalu tersenyum begitu Kuroko berbalik untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa Kurokocchi ada di sini alih-alih berbaring dengan patuh di kamar layaknya seorang pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan, hm?"

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kukira aku tak akan pernah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu, Kise-kun."

"Ahaha, aku kan hanya meniru apa yang sering Kurokocchi katakan padaku~" pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu membungkuk sedikit untuk mencolek pipi Kuroko dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Jadi, sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya jadi pasien nakal yang kabur dari pemeriksaan, hm?"

"Sejak aku memutuskan untuk lebih memilih berada di taman belakang daripada mendengar ceramah dari dokter tentang apa yang mereka suntikkan ke tubuhku?" Kuroko menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan retoris. "Lagipula kupikir, sesekali bolos pemeriksaan tidak apa-apa kok …."

"Mmm? Ternyata Kurokocchi bisa berpikir seperti itu juga, ya."

"Karena ada buktinya."

"Bukti apa?"

"Buktinya Kise-kun masih hidup sampai sekarang meskipun bolos pemeriksaan berkali-kali."

Hampir saja Kise meledakkan tawanya kalau ia tidak menerima tatapan dari Kuroko yang seolah berkata _diam-jangan-tertawa-atau-kau-mati_, menakjubkan bagaimana hanya satu tatapan Kuroko bisa berarti satu kalimat. Dengan susah payah, Kise menelan lagi tawanya, lalu mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas rambut biru lembut Kuroko untuk diacak-acaknya.

"Oke, karena hari ini hari spesial … hari dimana Kuroko Tetsuya pertama kali membolos pemeriksaan … aku akan bolos bersamamu."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menggembungkan pipinya lagi sebagai jawaban atas kalimat Kise barusan, namun ia tidak berbuat apa-apa setelah Kise menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat, seolah menyuarakan ancaman bahwa genggaman itu tidak akan dilepasnya kecuali Kuroko mau membawanya pergi. Terpaksa—ah, sebetulnya jika disebut terpaksa tidak terlalu tepat juga karena Kuroko merasa lega akan keberadaan Kise di sisinya—Kuroko mengangguk, membuat seulas senyum puas muncul di wajah tampan seorang Kise Ryouta.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan bersisian menuju pintu, berusaha untuk menimbulkan suara seminimal mungkin dalam setiap langkah mereka. Pintu bercat abu-abu itu dilengkapi kunci khusus yang terhubung dengan sensor di seluruh bagian pintu sehingga tidak bisa dibuka oleh pasien pada jam-jam pemeriksaan (sebetulnya minggu lalu kuncinya masih kunci biasa yang tidak secanggih itu, namun pihak rumah sakit terpaksa menggantinya dengan kunci yang lebih canggih, terima kasih untuk seorang pasien bandel yang sehari bisa tiga kali membolos pemeriksaan) namun hal itu bukanlah hal kecil bagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang diam-diam punya kemampuan _hacking _mumpuni—hanya membobol keamanan rumah sakit seperti ini semudah membalikkan tangan bagi pemuda itu, tanyakan pada sistem pengaturan lampu lalu lintas di prefektur Ibaraki yang pernah jadi korbannya. Kali ini pun, Kuroko bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu tanpa terdeteksi oleh sistem keamanan pusat, membuat Kise kembali berdecak kagum meskipun itu bukan kali pertamanya melihat Kuroko membobol kunci pintu seperti itu.

"Kurokocchi-ku memang hebat ya …." Kise tanpa sadar menggumam, dan Kuroko juga tanpa sadar mengabaikan (biasanya ia refleks mencubit atau melakukan jenis kekerasan ringan pada Kise jika pemuda itu mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh). Mereka baru akan menutup kembali pintu ketika terdengar suara dari ujung koridor.

"Selamat siang Kuroko-kun, bagaimana ke—Kuroko-kun? Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko mengenali suara tersebut. Ia berjengit. "Matilah aku."

Kise tidak mengizinkan Kuroko menggumamkan kalimat lain–ditariknya pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan dibawanya berlari melintasi koridor setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Awalnya sedikit sulit bagi Kuroko untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Kise yang cepat, namun angin seolah meniup punggungnya kencang untuk membantunya berlari dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan sang pemuda berambut pirang.

* * *

Misi kabur mereka berakhir di taman belakang tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersantai, berbaring di atas rumput hijau yang masih basah oleh embun dan menatap langit, membicarakan hal-hal mulai dari bentuk awan sampai masa depan. Beruntunglah Touou _General Hospital_ memiliki daerah isolasi seperti ini; dilengkapi taman terbuka namun tetap aman karena lapisan kubah transparan yang mencegah virus dan bakteri keluar lewat udara, membuat pasien tidak merasa seperti berada di area isolasi. Kise sedikit heran mengapa dokter itu—seorang pria dengan alis lapis dua yang visibel di balik lapis tipis bening penutup kepala yang merupakan bagian dari pakaian anti-virus—tidak mau repot-repot mengejar mereka berdua, padahal tampaknya ia menyadari fakta bahwa Kise kabur bersama Kuroko. Pikiran negatif Kise mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya saat makan malam nanti, namun pikiran itu segera terdistraksi begitu Kise mendengar suara batuk Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tiga kali batuk sebelum jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok—uhuk." Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sudah lama tidak berlari-lari seperti tadi."

"Betulan tidak apa-apa?" Kise kembali bertanya panik, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kuroko setelah diajaknya berlari seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Kise-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lihat?"

Kise menelan ludah.

"Iya, kau tidak apa-apa."

Terkadang seseorang memang butuh menghibur dirinya sendiri, bukannya Kise tidak menyadari wajah dan bibir Kuroko yang lebih pucat dibanding sebelumnya.

Kuroko menghela napas lega, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di atas rumput yang kali ini tidak basah karena hari sudah menjelang siang. Aksi itu kemudian diikuti Kise yang duduk menyebelahinya. Satu menit mereka habiskan dalam hening sebelum Kise akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

"Hm?"

"Buku itu."

"Oh … " Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya terhadap buku bersampul putih yang sedari tadi dibawa-bawanya. "Sampai pesta kembang api dua hari yang lalu."

"Waaaah, Kurokocchi curang! Aku belum menulis sampai situ!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya sebagai aksi protes, membuat Kuroko tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi putih itu. "Kurokocchi cepat sekali menulisnya, kata-kata yang digunakan Kurokocchi juga bagus … uh, kalau begini aku akan ketinggalan jauh."

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan fitur _speech-to-text_, Kise-kun. Aku tahu kau lebih suka berbicara daripada menulis."

"Tapi kan kalau aku pakai fitur itu, suaraku bisa habis~ karena ada banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan."

Kuroko menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis sambil mendengarkan keluhan yang tidak henti meninggalkan mulut si pirang. Ditatapnya lembut buku bersampul putih polos yang ada dalam pelukannya. Buku itu, bisa dikatakan sebuah diari yang merangkum kesehariannya, juga Kise, saat berada di _Isolation Area_ 1 terhitung mulai tiga bulan yang lalu.

Tiga bulan.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia menginjak pintu masuk _Isolation Area_ 1 yang tebal dan tinggi, diiringi isak tangis ibunya yang tak tahan melihat putra satu-satunya jatuh korban terhadap serangan sebuah virus misterius. Kuroko yakin, hari itu ia hanya seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas yang tengah bosan sambil mengunyah sekaleng keripik kentang, ketika ia iseng mencoba meretas sistem keamanan salah satu gedung pusat riset ilmiah di barat Ibaraki (bukannya terpengaruh gosip yang beredar soal gedung itu dijadikan tempat riset yang tidak-tidak, namun Kuroko memang murni iseng) dan menemukan fakta bahwa sistem keamanan itu sudah terlebih dulu mendeteksi ancaman sebelum ia berhasil masuk–seseorang sudah berhasil meretas sistem itu terlebih dahulu.

Keisengan yang berbuah petaka, kalau Kuroko boleh bilang.

Rasa penasarannya yang memuncak membawa Kuroko pada sebuah fakta—gedung itu ternyata memang dipakai untuk penelitian sebuah senjata biologis, yang rencananya akan disebarkan di tujuh titik di distrik Kanto melalui sebuah saluran khusus yang terhubung dengan jaringan saluran air. Kuroko sudah melakukan apapun yang ia bisa demi menggagalkan rencana jahat itu, namun tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, malah meminta tumbal.

_Curiosity kills the cat,_ katanya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Kurokocchi~ kau tidak dengar aku, ya?"

"Dengar, kok." Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat waktu virus itu pertama kali menyebar …."

"Ah ya, saat itu Kurokocchi keren sekali, aku lihat artikelnya di internet!" seru Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau terjun sendiri ke tempat virus itu akan disebarkan lewat saluran air, dan merusak _virus container_ di tempat itu pada detik-detik terakhir ... walaupun pada akhirnya, virus itu berhasil masuk ke tubuhmu juga ... pada awalnya aku heran sekali kenapa di prefektur Ibaraki nyaris tidak jatuh korban akibat virus itu, ternyata itu berkat aksi heroik Kurokocchi!"

"U-uhm," Kuroko mengedikkan kepala. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak seheroik yang kau bayangkan, Kise-kun_,_ kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku saat itu hanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan keluarga dan diriku sendiri," Kuroko menaruh bukunya di samping, lalu duduk memeluk lutut. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyelamatkan penduduk Ibaraki lainnya, yang aku mau saat itu hanya aku dan keluargaku selamat. Itu saja. Aku tidak seperti 'pahlawan' yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain–bahkan aku sempat berpikir, _kenapa saat itu aku tidak lari saja._"

"Tapi kenyataannya, kau tidak lari kan, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise retoris dengan senyum matahari yang sedari tadi tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Kurokocchi ada disini, berani mengorbankan diri, sudah cukup heroik untukku."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu mau mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain. Kalau kautanya aku, sebetulnya aku juga tidak mau seperti ini."

"Kautahu kisah tentang seekor kalajengking yang terbakar api, Kurokocchi?"

" … Ah, kisah satu abad yang lalu itu?"

"Betul sekali," Kise membenarkan. "Bahkan dia pun memakan serangga lain sebelum akhirnya meminta pada Tuhan untuk menjadikannya berguna. Menurutku, Kurokocchi tidak seperti itu. Kurokocchi tidak meminta, namun diberikan kesempatan untuk berguna."

Hening, lalu hembus angin, lalu desah napas Kuroko.

"Apa ini hukuman karena aku sempat berpikir egois saat itu?"

"Daripada hukuman, aku lebih suka menyebutnya … kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan?" Kise mengangkat bahu kirinya sekilas. "Berpikirlah positif, Kurokocchi. Kalau kau lari saat itu, kau tidak akan ada di sini."

"… Dan aku tidak akan bertemu Kise-kun."

"Betul sekali! Ini baru Kurokocchi-ku~!"

Telinga dan hati Kuroko selalu sensitif terhadap kata terakhir, yang terdengar sebagai klaim kepemilikan Kise atas Kuroko. Namun kali ini, alih-alih merasa malu karenanya, Kuroko juga merasa bahagia. Ia membenarkan kata-kata Kise dalam hati.

Jika ia lari saat itu, siapa tahu ia tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi setelahnya.

Tapi sekarang, orangtuanya masih hidup, teman-temannya masih hidup, dan di sisinya ada Kise. Hatinya kini sudah kuat untuk tidak kembali menyesal.

"Kurokocchi …."

"Hm?"

"Mau naik kereta?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Kuroko terkejut melihat Kise tidak bercanda. Pemuda itu membawanya ke sebuah sudut gedung dimana tidak banyak orang datang ke situ, membuka pintu (Kuroko tidak tahu ada pintu di situ, dan mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya pintu yang memiliki kunci konvensional–gembok berangka–di gedung ini. Kuroko juga merasa tak perlu tahu darimana Kise tahu kombinasi angka untuk membuka gemboknya) dan mengajaknya menuruni tangga yang terdapat di sudut kanan ruangan di balik pintu itu. Tangga itu melingkar, meliuk, jauh–tampak jauh sekali perjalanan mereka sampai ke dasar. Dinding di sekeliling dihias dengan mural klasik Jepang tradisional sepanjang sepertiga perjalanan pertama, dan dilanjutkan dengan mural bergaya renaisans. Sepertiga perjalanan terakhir dinding diisi dengan pola-pola yang menyerupai hieroglif Mesir kuno. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, saat ia sudah mulai memikirkan apa kira-kira yang menjadi makna mural-mural ini kakinya sudah menjejak lantai.

"Itu keretanya."

Bukan kereta cepat yang biasa ia tumpangi saat berangkat sekolah, namun kereta uap model kuno yang nyaris tidak dipakai lagi oleh semua peradaban manusia di seluruh dunia. Lokomotifnya tidak mengeluarkan asap, entah apa yang bisa membuat mesinnya berderu. Kereta ini siap berangkat.

"Kise-kun … kau yakin mau naik?"

"Kalau Kurokocchi tidak mau naik, tidak apa-apa, sih~"

Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko hanya seorang remaja yang penuh rasa ingin tahu; ah, salah satu faktor yang mendorongnya menjadi _hacker._

"Ayo kita naik."

Kise tersenyum, lebih cerah daripada senyum-senyum yang sebelumnya. Digamitnya tangan Kuroko, lalu dibawanya menuju gerbong penumpang. Kali ini Kuroko tidak merasa kesulitan menyejajarkan diri dengan langkah-langkah Kise. Kakinya terasa seringan angin.

Dalam satu lompatan mereka menginjak gerbong penumpang. Kosong, tentu saja. Menurut perhitungan Kuroko, gerbong ini bisa memuat lebih dari tiga puluh penumpang. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di tengah, lalu mengatur kursinya agar berhadapan (mereka suka duduk dekat jendela; alasan mengapa mereka tak mau duduk bersisian. Lagipula di gerbong ini hanya ada mereka berdua, terserah mereka mau duduk di mana dan bagaimana).

"Kurokocchi~"

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti akan bosan selama perjalanan." Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan … em, stasiun? "Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"

"Cerita tentang apa?"

Kalau boleh jujur, baru kali ini Kuroko merasa sangat antusias mendengar cerita dari Kise.

"Kaulihat? Di balik jendela ada toko CD."

Kuroko buru-buru menengok ke balik jendela untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Kise, mulutnya sudah siap untuk membantah dengan argumen bahwa secara logika mereka kini berada di bawah tanah–namun ajaibnya kereta yang mereka tumpangi kini berada di bawah langit biru, dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya yang familiar. Mirip dengan Jepang di masa lalu, mungkin tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun silam. Mereka baru saja melewati toko CD yang dimaksud Kise—sebuah toko CD kecil berlabel _"Sun Sanctuary_" yang diapit oleh dua butik.

"… Kau benar." Dengan intonasi suara seperti itu, Kuroko tidak terlihat seperti orang yang terkejut, namun mengingat apa yang telah ia lihat, mungkin sebetulnya ia memang terkejut. "Lalu ada apa dengan toko CD itu?"

"Cerita yang akan kusampaikan sekarang adalah tentang salah satu pegawai paruh waktu di toko CD itu." Dengan lihainya Kise meniru intonasi pendongeng terkenal untuk menarik seluruh atensi Kuroko. "Seorang pemuda yang memiliki cinta seluas langit dan sedalam samudra."

Kise memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana setelan rumah sakitnya, lalu menggenggam sebuah kalung berliontin safir yang ada di dalamnya.

* * *

_**to be continued**_


	2. Symphony of Courage

**disclaimer:** **kuroko no basketball **© fujimaki tadatoshi. inspired from **night on the galactic railroad** © miyazawa kenji and **cloud atlas** © david mitchell. No profit gained from publishing this fanfiction

**warnings: **possibly OOC, AU.

* * *

**.**

**II**

**Symphony of Courage**

**.**

_2013; Sun Sanctuary, one-stop music shop; Tokyo, 23:37_

Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Hyuuga Junpei untuk berpapasan dengan gadis itu pada jam-jam yang tidak lazim, misalnya saat roti baru saja diangkat dari panggangan, atau saat sikat gigi ditaruh di dalam gelas pada malam hari yang lambat. Status hubungan mereka sebagai teman masa kecil yang kelewat dekat seolah menjadi legalisasi atas aksi Riko yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya pada pagi buta atau larut malam, berlaku pula jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Riko yang menyerbu masuk pintu _Sun Sanctuary—_toko CD tempat pemuda berkacamata itu bekerja paruh waktu—pada akhir_ shift_ malamnya dimana toko sudah nyaris ditutup pun sudah bukan anomali, namun kali ini berbeda. Junpei mampu membacanya, bahwa yang jadi anomali itu bukan Aida Riko yang menemuinya malam-malam, melainkan ekspresi wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Riko? Ada apa?"

Gadis itu terpaku tepat di hadapan Junpei, tidak berani menatap mata di balik lensa yang menyiratkan kecemasan. Digosok-gosoknya telapak tangan ke ujung kausnya, dan Junpei bisa melihat bagaimana warna kaus di daerah itu terlihat lebih gelap setelah Riko menggosokkan telapak tangan ke sana. Tangan Riko berkeringat, bukan hal yang wajar, Junpei tahu tangan Riko nyaris tak pernah berkeringat seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Riko menghela napas.

"... Shun."

Alis Junpei terangkat.

"Shun?" Nama kawan mereka sejak SMA itu bukan sesuatu yang diekspektasikan Junpei akan keluar dari mulut Riko saat gadis itu terlihat gugup, gemetar, dan ketakutan. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu—"

"Bukan, bukan," potong Riko cepat begitu menyadari kemungkinan adanya kesalahpahaman. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Shun yang kenapa-napa ..."

"Eh?"

Kini dahi Junpei ikut berkerut, memikirkan apa kesialan yang mungkin menimpa pemuda bermata elang itu. Apakah kecelakaan lalu lintas ... tapi yang benar saja, rasanya tak mungkin seseorang yang bisa memperkirakan arah datang kendaraan berkat ruang lingkup penglihatannya yang luas dan fokus mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas kecuali dia melamun atau memang kemauan Tuhan. Lagipula jika Shun memang mengalami kecelakaan, Riko akan mengantar pemuda Izuki itu ke rumah sakit alih-alih berada di sini.

"Shun kenapa?"

"Dia ... dicegat anggota geng—dan kau tahu sendiri apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kalau berhadapan dengan geng _yankee_."

"Oh-dia dipukuli? Dirampok?" Junpei menghela napas. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Riko. Shun itu laki-laki kuat; ia tak akan kenapa-napa hanya karena dipukuli geng _yankee _seperti itu—"

"Bukan itu yang kucemaskan-oke, aku memang mencemaskan Shun, tapi ada yang lebih 'kucemaskan' daripada dia."

"Apa?"

"Salah satu anggota geng _yankee _itu ... teman sefakultasku. Putra dosenku."

* * *

Sebenarnya gadis itu punya opsi untuk bungkam, namun nuraninya yang tergelitik membuatnya tak bisa diam.

Keadilan, yang ia percayai selaku mahasiswi fakultas hukum di salah satu universitas ternama, adalah faktor yang membuatnya tak bisa hanya membiarkan kejadian itu lewat begitu saja. Melihat salah satu kawannya menjadi korban sebuah tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh sesama mahasiswa, dan setelah itu sang pelaku tidak mendapat sanksi apa-apa-sungguh membuat Riko geram dibuatnya. Bukankah tidak ada orang yang tidak kebal hukum? Bukankah orang yang sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah lalu melakukan hal yang salah, sewajarnya mendapat sanksi? Nalurinya yang senantiasa terusik oleh ketidakadilan tidak bisa diam begitu saja.

Shun sepertinya tidak sependapat.

"Jangan memperpanjang masalah, Riko."

Si mata elang mengatakan kalimat itu dengan kasual seolah lima belas jahitan di lengan dan dahi bukan apa-apa.

"Tapi, Shun—"

"Sudahlah. Waktumu terlalu berharga untuk dibuang-buang dengan mengurus masalah kecil seperti ini."

"Ini bukan masalah kecil, Shun!" Riko nyaris saja menggebrak meja kafe yang berada di antara mereka berdua, seandainya ia lepas kontrol. "Pelakunya adalah rekan kita sesama mahasiswa fakultas hukum! Seharusnya ia mendapat sanksi setelah apa yang ia perbuat padamu ... minimal sanksi akademik dari pihak kampus, kalau menurutku. Bagaimanapun juga tindakan yang ia lakukan itu merugikan, bahkan membahayakan orang lain."

"Dengar, Riko, aku mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan dan aku juga tahu apa yang kauinginkan. Kau tidak salah menginginkan keadilan untuk kasusku ini-namun terkadang akan lebih bijak untuk melupakan suatu masalah dibanding memperpanjangnya tanpa konklusi yang jelas."

"Intinya, kau mau lari, Shun?"

"Bukannya lari, Riko, aku hanya melupakannya. _I forget, but maybe I won't forgive._ Ini pilihanku."

"Omong kosong," gumam Riko sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Itu hanya penyelesaian permasalahan dari pengecut yang cari aman. Konklusi yang jelas? Kau mau konklusi? Dengar ya, kalau kita melayangkan tuntutan, dia akan dihukum dan kau mungkin akan mendapatkan hakmu—uang dan biaya rumah sakitmu—kembali!"

"Dan sayangnya aku memang pengecut yang cari aman, Riko," Shun terlihat muak dengan pembicaraan ini, tampak dari caranya mengerutkan dahi berulang-ulang dan ekspresi penuh iritasi. "Nilai-nilaiku tak sebagus milikmu, kalau aku cari masalah dengan dosen, aku habis. Oke? Kau kenal aku bukan sebulan-dua bulan, kuharap kau mengerti apa yang jadi pertimbanganku."

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, menyambar ranselnya yang tergeletak di kursi lalu meninggalkan Riko sendiri. Gadis itu mendesah pelan pada gelas jus jeruk yang ada di depannya sebelum menghempaskan dagunya pasrah ke atas meja. Shun tidak salah, namun juga tidak sepenuhnya benar-menurut Riko.

* * *

"Riko?"

Tak perlu bagi Riko mendongak atau melirik hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. " ... Kautahu Junpei, terkadang Shun memang menyebalkan."

"Kenapa?" Junpei menduduki kursi kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan Shun. "Dia menolak untuk menuntut pelaku penganiayaan itu?"

"Umhm ... " gumam Riko. "Dia bilang ia tidak mau mencari masalah, hanya karena Shinji putra Profesor Kiyoshi."

"Hal yang wajar, kalau menurutku," pemuda berkacamata itu membalikkan sedotan di gelas jus jeruk Riko lalu menyeruput sedikit minuman itu. "Aku kenal kalian berdua sejak lama, dan menurutku memang wajar kalau Shun memutuskan untuk cari aman sementara kau bersikeras ingin menuntut. Hal yang tidak wajar itu kalau terjadi sebaliknya. Aku mengerti setinggi apa _sense of justice_-mu dan apa yang menjadi pertimbangan Shun. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memihak siapapun di sini—namun yang pasti,_ I'm still against violence, 'kay?"_

Riko merengut.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu memihak siapapun, kok. Weeeek."

"Aku kan hanya memberi tahu ... " Junpei mengangkat bahunya. "Oh ya, aku ingin tahu siapa pelaku penganiayaan itu. Katanya ia teman sefakultas kalian, tapi kenapa ia menganiaya Shun? Bukankah Shun teman sefakultasnya sendiri?"

"Dia Shinji, putra Profesor Kiyoshi salah satu dosen kami. Kudengar sebelumnya dia juga cari masalah dengan teman sefakultas yang lain ... namun masalah itu tidak mau diungkit-ungkit oleh sang korban mengingat Shinji putra dosen. Cari masalah dengannya berarti cari masalah dengan ayahnya, dan kau tahu akibatnya apa."

"Nilai jelek? Tugas dipersulit?"

"Nah itu. Jadi singkatnya, ia merasa bebas karena statusnya." Riko memasang sebuah ekspresi merendahkan yang membuat Junpei berjengit. "Apakah aku betul-betul bicara dengan mahasiswa Kriminologi? Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menduga hal seperti ini, dong."

"Hei, aku tak suka menerka-nerka, aku lebih suka mengambil kesimpulan dari pendapat orang lain," Junpei balas memasang ekspresi meledek. "Sudahlah, aku lapar. Kau mau makan, ibu pengacara? Mau aku pesankan makanan?"

Riko mengacungkan tinjunya sebagai respon atas ledekan Junpei barusan, dan yang meledek hanya tertawa ringan sambil berlalu menuju konter tempat memesan makanan. Tidak perlu diminta Riko pun, pemuda itu akan membelikan roti lapis ikan tuna kesukaan Riko, hal itu entah sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau apa tapi Riko senang karenanya.

"Pengacara apanya, kliennya saja kabur ... "

* * *

"Aida Riko-san? Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Riko sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Ada apa, Prof?"

Berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa, Riko balik bertanya.

"Kautahu, ini tentang ..."

* * *

" ... Jadi sekarang kau diminta tutup mulut secara personal oleh beliau, begitu?"

"Uhm ... " Riko mengangguk; yang tidak kelihatan seperti mengangguk karena dagunya saat itu menempel pada permukaan meja kafetaria. "Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau mau aku tutup mulut."

"_Well_, kau akan otomatis tutup mulut kalau kau sudah jadi mayat," tanggap Junpei sadis sambil mengaduk _black coffee-_nya. "Dia mengancammu? Atau semacamnya?"

"Ancamannya, aku tidak akan diluluskan dari kelasnya. Iming-imingnya, nilai tambahan yang tanpanya pun aku bisa lulus cepat."

"Iya deh, Nona Pintar." Iritasi tampak jelas dalam ekspresi Junpei, seakan tak rela gadis yang tumbuh besar bersamanya itu jauh lebih brilian daripada dirinya. "Lantas? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap menuntut. Ancaman dan iming-iming seperti itu ... huh," gerutu Riko. "Aku tak keberatan kok mengulang mata kuliah Profesor Kiyoshi sampai salah satu dari kami jadi botak sekalipun."

"Yang benar saja, jangan asal bunyi, Riko," pemuda berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepala. "Kau akan terlihat konyol kalau kau botak."

"Dia sudah pasti botak duluan kok!"

Meskipun melenceng jauh dari topik sebelumnya, terbukti hal trivial soal botak barusan berhasil mengembalikan semangat Riko. Api yang sempat redup kembali menyala, sinar semangatnya terpancar lewat sepasang cokelat jernih yang berkilauan. Junpei tersenyum melihat Riko kembali bersemangat.

"Tapi aku heran ... " gumam Riko. "Profesor Kiyoshi terlihat sangat berdedikasi, dan dari kuliah-kuliahnya aku tahu kalau dia punya naluri keadilan yang cukup tinggi. Tidakkah memilih untuk membela anaknya yang bersalah seperti ini membuatnya terlihat hipokrit?"

Junpei berpikir sejenak.

"Pernah dengar istilah _role conflict?" _jawabnya. "Istilah itu digunakan untuk merujuk pada seseorang yang dihadapkan pada suatu konflik akibat peran ganda yang dijalani. Di satu sisi, Profesor sebagai dosen tentu saja harus menerapkan apa yang ia ajarkan sementara di sisi lain, ia harus melindungi anaknya selaku seorang ayah. Konflik semacam ini sering terjadi pada kasus yang sudah mencapai tingkat peradilan, atau malah menjadi motif kejahatan itu sendiri."

"Oh ... begitu, aku mengerti sekarang." Riko mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Akhirnya ada gunanya juga kau sebagai mahasiswa Kriminologi."

"... Iya deh, aku memang tidak sebrilian kau."

Riko memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran jahil. "Oke, sebagai hadiah, aku akan mentraktirmu, deh. Mau makan apa, Jun-chan~?"

"Oi, kukira kau sudah berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

* * *

Bagi Riko, waktu terasa berhenti ketika ia sedang asyik membaca berbagai macam buku. Bahkan hari ini, ia baru menyadari hari sudah beranjak malam ketika petugas perpustakaan memberitahunya bahwa perpustakaan akan segera tutup. Diliriknya jam, dan benar saja, matahari pasti sudah terbenam sempurna pada jam-jam seperti ini. Ia meringis melihat tiga buku tebal yang sudah selama berjam-jam ini ia baca, kemudian memutuskan untuk membacanya lain hari saja mengingat buku-buku ini merupakan buku-buku yang tidak boleh dipinjam ke rumah.

Petugas perpustakaan tengah mematikan komputer dan membereskan meja ketika Riko melangkah keluar. Perpustakaan kampusnya ini berada di daerah yang cukup sepi, sehingga ketika malam tiba, lingkungan sekitarnya akan terasa mencekam. Ini bukan kali pertama Riko pulang dari perpustakaan pada malam hari, sehingga ia bisa dibilang terbiasa dengan situasi tersebut, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaan cemas dan takut ketika berhadapan dengan situasi yang mencekam tersebut. _Oh well_, itu manusiawi. Riko menarik napas kuat-kuat sambil mengepalkan tangannya sebelum mulai melangkah pulang.

Biasanya yang menyambutnya di jalanan yang sepi seperti ini hanyalah suara langkah kakinya sendiri, atau suara satu-dua sepeda motor yang lewat (kerapkali mengagetkan Riko) namun untuk kali ini, ada sesuatu yang mengusik Riko. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar dobel, padahal jalanan ini begitu sepi dan Riko yakin ia belajar sendiri. Ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di sana. Matanya tidak bisa fokus ke depan, ada saat-saat dimana ia menyempatkan untuk melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas karena penerangan jalan yang minimal, hanya dibantu oleh lampu jalan yang sebagiannya redup. Berkali-kali digosoknya tengkuk, langkahnya dipercepat.

Riko merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang mengarah ke tengkuknya. Mungkin tatapan manusia, namun yang tajam. Saking tajamnya sampai Riko bisa merasakan tatapan tersebut seolah menusuk tengkuknya. Perasaan tidak enak berkumpul dan berputar-putar di perutnya. Satu-satunya hal rasional yang bisa dipikirkan dirinya saat ini adalah bahwa ia harus segera beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. Setidaknya menuju jalanan yang lebih ramai, mungkin di sana ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema terdengar semakin keras, dan itu aneh. Riko semakin yakin bahwa ia diikuti. Ia menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak—tep—dan tepat setelah Riko menghentikan langkahnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki melangkah sekali. Dengan gerakan refleks, Riko berbalik sambil berteriak.

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Riko bergidik, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. _Ia harus segera pergi dari sini._

* * *

Junpei menguap di belakang meja kasir. Masih ada sekitar dua setengah jam sebelum shift kerja sambilannya berakhir, Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan selagi menjaga toko, selain sesekali membuka internet lewat_ smartphone, _atau memilih-milih lagu apa yang bisa diputarkan agar suasana toko tidak terlalu sepi. Teman kerjanya di _shift _ini adalah seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang kelewat pendiam, sehingga Junpei merasa sedikit segan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Dua setengah jam yang akan terasa membosankan, begitu Junpei membatin sambil menggulirkan layar _smartphone_, mencari aplikasi-aplikasi untuk membuang waktu.

Dalam penantian membosankannya yang baru saja berjalan lima menit, tiba-tiba suara pintu toko dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa terdengar, cukup untuk mengagetkan Junpei yang sedang asyik dengan smartphone-nya. Begitu Junpei mengalihkan fokus dari _smartphone_-nya, ia menemukan sosok Riko dengan wajah pucat, berlari ke arahnya, menimbulkan suara langkah kaki yang lebih keras dibandingkan lagu yang tengah diputar di dalam toko.

"Who-whoa, Riko!" Junpei mundur setengah langkah melihat Riko dengan cerobohnya berlari ke depan meja kasir, kemudian berhenti untuk memegang lutut dan bernapas terengah-engah. "Kau ini kenapa? Dikejar setan?"

"Bukan setan." Riko menggeleng sambil menjawab lirih, "Aku sepertinya diikuti."

"Diikuti?"

Riko mengangguk. Junpei menatapnya tidak percaya, kemudian menatap pintu toko yang lurus di depannya. Suasana malam yang terlihat di balik pintu tersebut sama seperti biasanya, tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi, namun terasa berbeda. Dari cara Riko berlari dan bernapas seperti ini, sepertinya tidak ada alasan bagi Junpei untuk tidak mempercayai Riko sehingga ia berkata, "Tenanglah. Tunggu di sini dua setengah jam lagi, kau akan kuantar pulang."

* * *

"Kau terlihat lesu."

"Mm-hm."

"Semalam tidur kan?"

Riko menggeleng lemah. Junpei menghela napas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, bahkan saat di rumah pun, saat aku berada di kamar dan menutup jendela, aku tetap merasa ada yang mengawasiku," cerita Riko lirih. "Aku tak tahu kenapa rasanya menakutkan sekali …."

"Tentu saja menakutkan, bodoh, siapa yang tidak takut diikuti sampai ke rumah begitu?" Junpei mengetuk ubun-ubun Riko yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di meja kantin. "Kauyakin itu bukan setan?"

"Tolonglah Junpei, ini sudah abad 21 dan kaumasih percaya setan…."

"Percaya pada hal-hal supranatural seperti itu tidak bergantung pada zaman, tahu! Teman sekelasku saja masih ada yang bergantung pada Oha-Asa," dengus Junpei. "Mau kubelikan makan, tidak?"

Riko mengangkat wajahnya, menopangkan dagu di atas meja. Junpei bisa melihat bahwa warna wajah Riko tidak secerah biasanya. "Nafsu makanku hilang."

"_Geez_, baru kali ini aku melihatmu setakut ini."

"Kurasa ketakutanku ini perasaanku sendiri yang selalu saja bilang aku dalam bahaya, padahal siapa tahu aku tidak dalam bahaya," gumam Riko. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tenang tapi instingku bilang sebaliknya. Perasaanku tidak enak terus sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tenang."

Junpei menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia sudah lama berteman dengan Riko, namun baru kali ini ia melihat gadis itu setakut ini. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatirnya, karena bagaimanapun juga kemungkinan firasat Riko benar bukan nol persen. Sambil menarik napas panjang, ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dari saku, kemudian menggulirkan layarnya beberapa kali. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, _smartphone_ itu disodorkannya pada Riko. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya, bertanya tanpa kata.

"Coba dengarkan."

Riko meraih _smartphone_ Junpei dengan satu tangan, kemudian menatap layarnya yang menampilkan aplikasi pemutar musik. Ada satu_ file_ rekaman yang siap diputar di sana. Riko kembali menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Teman kerjaku menemukan piringan hitam di gudang toko kemarin, dan ia meminjamnya untuk didengarkan—kebetulan ia punya pemutar piringan hitam di rumahnya. Ia bilang lagunya bagus, jadi ia merekamnya di ponsel. Karena penasaran, aku meminta _file_ rekamannya, dan ternyata memang bagus." Junpei menjelaskan. "Kata tuan pemilik toko, usia piringan hitam itu sudah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, dan itu merupakan warisan keluarga …."

"Lalu?" tukas Riko tidak sabar.

"Beliau bilang, yang membuat lagu itu adalah seorang pianis yang pemberani." Junpei melanjutkan ceritanya. "Judul lagunya sendiri adalah _Symphony of Courage._ Klise, ya, tapi kurasa lagunya betul-betul bisa membuatmu merasa lebih … berani? Cobalah."

Riko memandang Junpei ragu untuk sekilas sebelum menekan tombol play. Di tengah kebisingan kantin, Riko bisa menangkap nada-nada indah dari suara denting piano, membentuk harmoni yang terdengar menyenangkan, bersemangat, dan Riko tidak mau berbohong, ia merasa sedikit tenang kala mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Meskipun tanpa lirik, meskipun tanpa vokal, dentingan piano itu seolah berbicara dan memberinya kekuatan. Riko tersenyum simpul.

"Kau benar," gumamnya. "Terima kasih, Junpei."

* * *

Malam itu, Junpei berjalan sambil menimang-nimang sebuah kalung berliontin safir di tangannya, tampak penuh pertimbangan. Benda itu dibelinya tadi setelah melihat tanda diskon di toko aksesoris nyaris tanpa berpikir, hanya karena benda itu mengingatkannya pada Riko.

_Mengingatkan pada Riko, eh_? Junpei menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dengan rona merah yang kini sudah kentara pada pipinya. Ia sekarang mulai mengutuki dirinya karena sudah menghabiskan seribu lima ratus yen untuk kalung seperti ini. Mungkin seandainya ia tidak teringat bahwa Februari lalu ia lupa memberi Riko hadiah ulang tahun (hei, bukan salahnya, kerja sambilan menghabiskan waktunya—lagipula gadis itu juga tidak menagih hadiah saat itu) kalung itu akan ia kembalikan pada tokonya.

Ah, sudahlah. Pemuda itu memasukkan kalung itu ke saku celananya selagi tetap melangkah.

"St—tunggu!"

Otomatis Junpei menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar timbre yang tak asing bagi telinganya tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara barusan, dan ia melihat di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah gang kecil yang gelap dan sepertinya buntu. Situasi tersebut membuat ekspresinya semakin keruh. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Mundur—jangan dekat-dekat!"

Itu Riko. Itu suara Riko. Junpei mengenalnya terlalu baik. Kepanikan seketika muncul di wajahnya dalam bentuk pupil mata yang melebar dan alis yang tertaut kala ia melangkah terburu-buru ke dalam gang itu hanya untuk menemukan segerombolan pemuda yang memojokkan Riko. Junpei mengenali salah satu diantaranya—Shinji. Ketua geng _yankee_ yang menyerang Shun waktu itu. Dengan cepat Junpei membaca situasi. Mereka tentu saja tahu maksud Riko melaporkan kejadian penyerangan Shun pada pihak universitas, dan sekarang para _yankee_ itu berniat untuk menutup mulut Riko. Dengan cara apa, Junpei tidak berani berspekulasi.

Riko sendiri tampak tenang di tempatnya, berusaha tidak kehilangan kontrol akan pikiran rasionalnya. Meskipun begitu, matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Pupilnya melebar dan bola matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Junpei akan lebih heran kalau Riko tidak takut, toh itu manusiawi, dikelilingi segerombolan pemuda yang menyeramkan (mungkin juga membawa senjata) adalah alasan yang cukup kuat bagi seseorang untuk merasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga, Riko masih seorang gadis yang berlari ke tempat kerja sambilan sahabatnya ketika ia merasa diikuti. Masih seorang gadis yang sering terpengaruh oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk.

(Untuk kali ini, pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sebelumnya terlintas di benaknya, memang nyata.)

"Oi!" Junpei berteriak, mengalihkan fokus pemuda-pemuda itu dari Riko. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Shinji adalah yang terlebih dahulu berbalik. Wajahnya tidak ramah, jelas saja, dengan aura yang mengintimidasi.

"Junpei!" Riko berteriak, membuat situasi terasa sedikit dramatis, dan Junpei akan mencecarnya karena itu.

Shinji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalian berteman?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya—"

Pemuda_ yankee_ itu terlihat jelas menahan tawa. "Hanya ingin membuatnya menutup mulut, itu saja." Ia berbalik, mengabaikan Junpei begitu saja. "Kautahu, Aida-san, jika saja kami tidak mencuri dengar kalau kau berniat untuk melapor, kami tak perlu repot-repot memojokkanmu seperti ini, dan temanmu itu juga tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari dengan wajah panik seperti itu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kaututup mulutmu sebelum kami yang menutupnya—"

Riko terpaku pada tempatnya dengan telapak tangan mulai basah oleh keringat. Ia betul-betul terpojok. Kedua pilihan itu membawanya pada kekalahan—_well_, jika ia mati, siapa yang akan melaporkan penyerangan ini? Siapa yang akan menuntut keadilan? Mereka juga pasti akan menutup mulut siapapun yang terlibat dan memiliki potensi untuk melapor. Gadis itu mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding gang buntu.

"Aida-san, waktumu tidak banyak."

"Oi, jangan dekati dia!" Junpei berteriak, mengalihkan perhatian para _yankee_ itu sekali lagi. "Jangan jadi pengecut yang hanya bisa memojokkan wanita!"

Tentu saja kalimat tersebut bisa dianggap sebagai deklarasi perang. Shinji, selaku ketua geng, menyeringai lebar.

"Kaubenar, memojokkan cewek lemah seperti ini terlalu mudah," gumamnya sambil memukulkan kepalan tangan ke telapak tangan yang satunya. "Mungkin membuatmu diam dan berhenti menguliahi kami akan lebih sulit … sedikit?"

Tanpa perlu aba-aba yang jelas, geng pemuda yankee tersebut mulai menyerang Junpei dengan berbagai macam pukulan dan tendangan. Junpei punya cukup kemampuan fisik untuk menghindar dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan bertubi-tubi itu, namun tujuh lawan satu merupakan pertarungan yang tidak seimbang dari sisi manapun. Darah dan memar sudah muncul dari tubuhnya satu menit setelah terlibat dalam serangan tidak imbang ini. Riko berpikir cepat, melakukan hal paling solutif yang ada di pikirannya saat ini dengan tangannya yang bergetar, kemudian berusaha terlibat dalam kerumunan itu untuk menarik Junpei keluar. Aksinya itu membuat beberapa pukulan mendarat di pelipisnya, namun itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan cedera Junpei.

Riko hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat sahabatnya disakiti. Itu saja.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Riko bertanya sambil menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk menyebelahi Junpei yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban dan plester di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Ada beberapa luka serius akibat serangan geng yankee saat itu, namun Junpei bersikeras bahwa luka-lukanya sudah membaik tiga hari setelah masuk rumah sakit. Riko hanya bisa mengangguk, berkata "Syukurlah," sambil memandang Junpei dengan lega. Gadis itu sendiri juga mengalami memar dan luka di sana-sini, namun tidak separah Junpei, yang bisa dibilang menjadi tamengnya dalam serangan tersebut. Mengingat hal tersebut, air muka Riko berubah muram.

"Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba muram begitu," tanya Junpei, tampaknya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Riko.

"Aku hanya berpikir … seandainya saat itu aku mencoba menghentikan perkelahian kalian, lukamu pasti jadi lebih ringan." Riko mengangkat bahu. "Gara-gara melindungi aku kau jadi luka-luka begini. Maafkan aku, ya."

Junpei tersenyum simpul, lalu mengibaskan tangan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Riko juga hebat, kaubisa berpikir jernih, untung saat itu kau menelpon polisi saat mereka sibuk menyerangku. Ah, bicara soal polisi … bagaimana laporanmu?"

"Laporan …." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, bermain dengan jari-jarinya. "Kulaporkan semuanya. Aku juga melapor pada pihak universitas."

"Wow. Seperti yang kubayangkan," sahut Junpei. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan diluluskan di kelas Profesor Kiyoshi! Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak!" Sebuah senyum sedikit canggung mengembang di wajah Riko. "Mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada di kelasnya sampai salah satu dari kami botak. Atau sampai dia dipecat. Atau pensiun."

Junpei mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu, konsekuensi ini bukannya tidak menggetarkan Riko barang sedikit. Riko adalah anak yang pintar, bahkan sejak kecil, sehingga harus mengulang mata kuliah—meskipun bukan salahnya—akan membuatnya sedikit syok, dan bisa dijamin akan ada oknum yang menggosipkan keadaan ini. Riko cerdas, ia pasti tahu kemungkinan ini bisa terjadi, dan tentunya hal-hal seperti ini masuk dalam perhitungannya.

"Kautahu, sebetulnya aku sempat … sempat berpikir untuk tutup mulut saja. Saat aku diikuti, saat mereka memojokkanku, bahkan saat aku diminta memberikan laporan pada pihak polisi dan universitas. Aku takut. Aku takut mereka akan menyakitiku dan orang-orang di sekitarku lagi," cerita Riko dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku juga sebetulnya … berpikir negatif tentang konsekuensi yang harus kuhadapi berkaitan dengan masalah akademisku. Hanya saja aku tidak mau hal itu—ketakutanku, maksudku—menggangguku sehingga aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Junpei memperhatikan dengan seksama teman masa kecilnya itu bercerita.

"Aku … sebetulnya pengecut, iya kan, Junpei?" Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku ternyata … takut. Tapi aku teringat soal lagu yang kauperdengarkan padaku saat itu … aku meminta rekamannya dari teman kerjamu kemarin sebelum aku membuat laporan, dan mendengarkan lagu itu lagi, aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus lebih … berani. Aku harus mengalahkan rasa takutku. Jadi … terima kasih banyak, Junpei, karena telah mengenalkan lagu itu padaku."

Junpei tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan tangan itu di puncak kepala Riko.

"Kau sebenarnya berani, Riko. Salah satu gadis paling pemberani yang pernah kukenal," gumamnya. "Di dalam dirimu sudah ada keberanian yang luar biasa. Lagu itu hanya membantumu mengeluarkan keberanian yang terisolasi oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif dan ketakutanmu. Bukan begitu?"

Riko mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Junpei dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau … jangan berkata seperti itu … rasanya ingin menangis …."

"Oi oi, jangan menangis di sini! Jelek!" larang Junpei panik. "Aku punya sesuatu, akan kuberikan asalkan kau tidak menangis."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Riko memukul lengan Junpei tanpa mempedulikan bebat perban di sana. "Apa, kauingin memberiku apa?"

"Sebentar, kemarin aku menaruhnya di sini …" Junpei meraih laci meja yang ada di sebelahnya, kemudian mengacak-acak isinya. "Nah. Ini."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan kalung berliontin safir yang dibelinya saat hari penyerangan itu. Riko terdiam, kelewat kaget dengan fakta bahwa Junpei memberinya hadiah saat ulang tahunnya sudah lewat dan tidak ada event penting yang bisa dirayakan dengan pemberian hadiah … kan?

"Bentuk apresiasi … untuk gadis yang berani."

Junpei menyerahkannya dengan memalingkan muka dan kalimat terbata-bata; khas Junpei, namun Riko tetap menerimanya dengan senyum mengembang dan mata yang semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih banyak, Junpei …."

"Mulai sekarang, aku …." Junpei memutus kalimatnya, ragu. "Aku … aku ingin melihat Riko yang berani. Sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan …."

"…"

"…"

"Kau melamarku, Junpei?"

Satu kalimat barusan sukses membuat wajah Junpei menjadi sewarna dengan tomat.

"KE-KENAPA KAUBISA BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU? SIAPA YANG MELAMAR HA—JANGAN BERDELUSI! SANA KULIAH SAJA!"

Sebelum Junpei melemparnya dengan bantal atau selimut, Riko bergegas pergi keluar kamar tanpa pamit, meninggalkan Junpei dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Di wajahnya ada cengiran lebar, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat kalung berliontin safir yang diterimanya.

_Aku juga, ingin melihat Junpei yang berani sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan._

_._

_**To be continued**_


	3. Pianist Next Door

**disclaimer:** **kuroko no basketball **© fujimaki tadatoshi. inspired from **night on the galactic railroad** © miyazawa kenji and **cloud atlas** © david mitchell. No profit gained from publishing this fanfiction

**warnings: **AU, possibly OOC, blergh apalah itu karakterisasi. insertion of OC-tapi-sebenernya-bukan-OC.

* * *

**.**

**III**

**Pianist Next Door**

**.**

Kereta yang Kise dan Kuroko tumpangi kini memasuki area terowongan tepat setelah Kise menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kuroko tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di balik jendela selain gelap, dan ia juga tak tahu sepanjang apa terowongan ini. Kelihatannya Kise juga tidak.

"Ceritamu sampai di situ saja, Kise-kun?" Kuroko mengomentari.

"Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, aku banyak menemukan cerita semacam itu di drama malam atau komik anak perempuan." Kuroko mengangkat bahunya, sementara Kise hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar komentar Kuroko yang jujur barusan. "Kupikir, Kise-kun punya banyak cerita yang bisa lebih menarik daripada itu."

Kise mengangguk-angguk. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dalam sesaat.

Kereta masih berjalan, kini ia sudah melewati terowongan. Cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela jatuh di atas wajah Kise yang tersenyum sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangan sambil mengamati Kuroko dengan antusias. Kuroko, yang ditatap seperti itu, hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya penuh tanya, menduga-duga apa maksud Kise yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku mendengar cerita itu, aku memberikan komentar yang sama sepertimu. Tapi cerita itu sangat berkesan. Sangat."

Kuroko melihat kejujuran terpancar dari bola mata emas Kise.

"Untuk cerita selanjutnya, bukan aku yang akan menceritakannya, Kurokocchi," lanjut Kise, menunjuk ke arah jendela, dengan jari telunjuk dan matanya. "Bukan aku yang akan menceritakan."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana Kuroko segera menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Kise, kali ini ada selang waktu beberapa detik yang dipakainya untuk menatap Kise intens. Bertanya-tanya, seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun senyum pemuda beriris cokelat madu di hadapannya itu seperti tembok yang menolak segala serangan pertanyaan Kuroko, sehingga ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil akhirnya menengok ke arah jendela.

Mereka tiba di Jepang yang berbeda. Dilihat dari kondisi jalan yang banyak dilalui sepeda dan mobil-mobil dengan desain kuno, Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa tempat ini lebih tua usianya dibandingkan yang baru saja ia lewati. Mungkin tidak lebih dari empat puluh tahun lebih tua. Selain mobil kuno dan sepeda, banyak juga orang-orang yang lalu lalang, seperti anak-anak perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan model seperti seragam pelaut atau beberapa pemuda yang membawa tas dan memakai jas panjang. Pepohonan yang menghiasi beberapa bagian jalan tampak berdaun cokelat dan satu persatu, daun-daun itu jatuh.

Kuroko asyik mengamati pemandangan yang ia lihat, berusaha menyusun kepingan informasi yang ia dapat agar bisa mengerti lebih baik di tempat apa ia tengah berada, ketika tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berjas salem mencuri perhatiannya. Matanya membulat. Tanpa disadari, matanya kini mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tertarik pada sosok pemuda tersebut, seolah ia adalah besi yang tertarik pada magnet. Sampai akhirnya sang pemuda berjas salem masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe bernama _Moon Sanctuary_, barulah Kuroko sibuk menerka—mungkin dia adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita kali ini.

Dugaan Kuroko tidak salah.

* * *

_1980, Café Moon Sanctuary, Tokyo; 16:28_

_._

_._

Belakangan ini, Akashi suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya di kafe yang baru dibuka tiga bulan lalu itu.

Namanya _Moon Sanctuary_, mengadopsi gaya kafe-kafe Eropa, dan letaknya hanya lima menit berjalan kaki dari apartemennya. Teman masa kecilnya yang berisik merekomendasikan kafe tersebut sejak tempat itu baru dibuka, namun karena kecenderungan Akashi untuk mengabaikan apapun yang Tetsuya katakan, ia baru mengunjungi _Moon Sanctuary_ dua minggu yang lalu ketika tiba-tiba ia membutuhkan minum kopi sore hari untuk menghilangkan kepenatan. Baru saat itu, diam-diam Akashi berterima kasih pada Tetsuya yang telah merekomendasikannya tempat ini, dan tanpa diketahui oleh temannya itu, Akashi menjadi pelanggan setia.

Akashi menyukai banyak hal tentang kafe tersebut, seperti pencahayaannya yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan, penataan ruangannya yang rapi, kopinya yang harum, kulit _croissant_-nya yang enak, termasuk juga pelayannya yang ramah. Seperti hari ini, ia disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang tersenyum begitu lebar dan menyapa setelah Akashi masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia mengikuti Akashi ke tempatnya biasa duduk, kursi paling dekat jendela dan piano, kemudian hanya menunggu sebentar sampai Akashi memberikan pesanannya dan pelayan itu mencatatnya. Tampaknya ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Akashi yang tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lama untuk melihat menu dan menentukan pesanan. _Kopi _espresso_ dan _croissant_ ayam_, pelayan itu mengulang, dan Akashi mengiyakan. Pelayan berseragam hitam-putih dengan rambut emas itu mengangguk dan memberi jaminan makanan akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum berlalu dari meja Akashi.

Dalam jas salem yang tengah dipakainya Akashi menyelipkan sebuah buku yang dikeluarkannya untuk dibaca demi membunuh kebosanan menunggu pesanan makanan dan minumannya datang. _Sorekara _karya Natsume Souseki. Ada pembatas buku berupa kartu putih yang diselipkan di tengah-tengah buku, menandakan bahwa Akashi baru setengah jalan menyelesaikan buku itu. Ia memulai membuka halaman yang ditandai oleh pembatas buku tersebut, kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

Ia membaca dengan tenang seperti aliran air di hilir sungai. Fokusnya tertuju pada susunan kalimat di bukunya, tidak terdistraksi oleh orang-orang yang lewat ataupun suara-suara dari pengunjung kafe yang lain. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah suara dari pelayan yang membawakan kopi dan _croissant_-nya. Akashi seolah membangun kubah tak kasat mata di sekeliling dirinya yang berfungsi untuk menghalau segala distraksi dari luar. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi suara denting piano kafe untuk merobohkan kubah penghalau distraksi tersebut.

Akashi, entah refleks ataupun bukan, segera mengangkat kepalanya dari _Sorekara _halaman seratus dua puluh tiga, begitu mendengar rangkaian nada dari suara dentingan piano yang baginya, sangat familiar. Pastilah tadi ia terlalu larut dengan bukunya sehingga tidak menyadari seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam barusan lewat di dekatnya, berjalan ke arah piano dan mempersiapkan diri untuk membawakan sebuah lagu—Akashi baru menyadarinya ketika nada-nada sudah keluar dari piano tersebut. Ia bisa mengenali lagunya hanya dari baris pertama. _Liebesträume_, Frans Liszt.

Kenyataannya adalah, mungkin ada ratusan juta populasi warga Jepang yang dapat memainkan _Liebesträume, _namun hanya ada segelintir—sedikit, sangat sedikit—orang yang bisa memecahkan konsentrasi Akashi lewat baris pertama _Liebesträume _yang satu dari segelintir orang tersebut adalah pianis ini. Pianis yang bahkan baru ditemukannya hari ini, dan mengingat Akashi tidak bisa mengenali siapa orang, orang ini bukanlah pianis yang biasa muncul di artikel kritik musik yang biasa Akashi baca.

Ia sudah melupakan _Sorekara_ sepenuhnya kala seorang pelayan datang, membawakannya kopi dan _croissant _ayam.

"Permisi, _okyakusan _[1]. Kopi _espresso_ dan _croissant_ ayam?"

"Ah." Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya."

"Silakan dinikmati," ujar sang pelayan sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi dan piring _croissant_ di meja. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu,_ okyakusan_?"

"Kise-san." Setelah melirik _name tag_ yang terpasang di kemeja pelayan tersebut, Akashi berbicara dengan menurunkan volume suaranya dan memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya. Mengerti dengan isyarat tersebut, sang pelayan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendengarkan kalimat Akashi dengan baik. "Dia—pianis baru?"

"Ah, betul." Pelayan itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia pekerja paruh waktu kami yang baru."

"Pekerja paruh waktu? Bukan pianis profesional?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Setahu saya bukan. Karena kebetulan ia bilang ia bisa memainkan piano, manajer menyuruhnya menggantikan pianis kami yang sedang cedera sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saya tidak begitu mengerti soal musik, tapi saya pikir permainannya tidak kalah dari pianis professional, bukan?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk sedikit. "Terima kasih, Kise-san."

Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah, kemudian memberikan bungkukan sopan sebelum meninggalkan meja Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu sendiri hanya mematung di tempatnya, dengan berbagai pikiran yang meluap-luap di benaknya, tidak bisa ditumpahkan, tidak bisa diungkapkan. Semakin ia berusaha untuk menikmati _Liebesträume _yang tengah dialunkan, pikiran-pikiran tersebut tersusun semakin acak.

Pianis itu memainkan tiga lagu sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan berlalu meninggalkan piano, sepertinya ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggunya. Ia tinggi dan tegap, dengan rambut pendek berwarna hijau menghiasi kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin, jika dibandingkan dengan Kise-san yang ramah barusan tentu saja mereka adalah kebalikan. Perihal bagaimana nantinya pemuda dengan wajah dingin seperti itu melayani pengunjung kafe, adalah hal yang tidak mau Akashi pedulikan, karena untuk kali ini yang membuat pikirannya penuh adalah alunan nada _Liebesträume_ barusan.

Ketika sang pianis lewat di samping meja Akashi, pemuda itu tidak menyia-nyiakan momentum tersebut untuk mengatakan, "Permainanmu bagus." sebagai bentuk pujian.

Sang pianis menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke arah Akashi. Ia tidak tersenyum. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Ia hanya menjawab pujian Akashi barusan dengan "Terima kasih." dan bungkukan hormat. Begitu ia berlalu pergi, Akashi berpikir apakah lain kali ia akan mendapatkan _Liebesträume_ yang sama lagi.

* * *

Pagi ini Akashi menyentuh kotak biolanya yang berdebu sebelum terdengar suara ketukan bertubi-tubi di pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak perlu membuka pintu untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu di pagi hari dengan cara sebrutal itu, karena seolah sudah tertulis di hukum hidupnya bahwa Tetsuya akan terus selamanya menjadi orang yang tidak pernah segan pada Akashi. Memang, mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dikarenakan rumah mereka bertetangga, namun tetap saja ada saat-saat dimana Tetsuya menjadi seorang brengsek yang mengganggu orang-orang, bahkan saat pagi hari atau larut malam. Mungkin saat ini adalah salah satu contohnya.

"Ada apa?" Kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari mulut Akashi bahkan sebelum ia menggenggam gagang pintu. Dalam hati berharap bahwa yang akan dilontarkan Tetsuya nanti adalah hal-hal _nonsense_ seperti hendak menumpang mandi atau meminta gula.

Begitu pintu terbuka, sosok pemuda di baliknya menampilkan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Ini bukumu."

Akashi melirik _The Catcher in the Rye_ yang dipegang Tetsuya dingin.

"Haruskah kau memilih jam delapan pagi sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan buku?" gumamnya dengan intonasi sedikit ketus, namun tetap meraih buku bersampul merah itu dari tangan Tetsuya. Sementara yang disebut belakangan hanya tetap memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sei, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di luar?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku baru saja sarapan."

"Kalau begitu, nanti siang?"

Dengan alis tertekuk, Akashi menatap lurus dua bola mata _onyx _milik Tetsuya. "Kenapa kau begitu persisten?"

Tetsuya mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak apa-apa tidak usah saja."

Akashi meraih gagang pintu dan bermasuk menutupnya kembali, namun satu gerakan cepat dari Tetsuya yang meraih bagian samping dari daun pintu dan menahannya supaya tidak tertutup berhasil mencegah usaha Akashi untuk menutup pintu. Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan persistensi Tetsuya, sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berteman, tapi baru kali ini Tetsuya berusaha seperti ini hanya untuk bisa berbicara lagi dengan Akashi.

"Ada apa lagi?" keluh Akashi.

"Akashi Seijurou, aku akan pindah ke Osaka bulan depan," tegas Tetsuya. "Bukankah tidak salah kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk sahabatku yang akan kutinggalkan?"

Akashi terdiam. Mungkin karena tendensinya untuk mengabaikan Tetsuya atau apa, tampaknya ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan saat minggu lalu Tetsuya mengabari bahwa ia akan pindah ke Osaka. Akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan gagang pintu, membuat Tetsuya tersenyum lebar, melihat Akashi yang akhirnya mengalah itu.

"Baiklah." Akashi mengiyakan. "Waktu dan tempat?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Akashi memicingkan mata. "Bukankah kau yang mau pergi?"

"Apa hubungannya siapa yang mau pergi dan pemilihan tempat. Ayo, pilihlah waktu dan tempatnya. Aku akan menurut saja apa selera Sei."

"Baiklah. Jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit, di _Moon Sanctuary_. Bagaimana?"

Cengiran Tetsuya semakin lebar. "Oke, kutunggu kau di sana ya!"

Tanpa mengucapkan pamit atau semacamnya, Tetsuya melenggang meninggalkan pintu apartemen Akashi dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Akashi tidak lantas menutup pintu setelah penghalangnya pergi. Ia menatap ke arah punggung Tetsuya yang menjauh, sambil mengingat-ingat bahwa Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang impulsif dan berpikir pendek, nyaris semua hal yang dilakukan Tetsuya memiliki alasan dan karena itu, rasanya bukan hal yang berlebihan jika Akashi mulai menduga-duga apa yang tengah dipikirkan Tetsuya saat ini. Apapun itu, Akashi hanya berharap Tetsuya tidak akan muncul siang nanti dengan berbagai_ nonsense_.

* * *

Tidak banyak pengunjung di _Moon Sanctuary_ saat itu meskipun sudah masuk jam makan siang. Mungkin karena ada lebih banyak tempat di luar sana yang menyediakan menu makan siang lebih murah dibandingkan dengan menu makan siang di kafe ini. Akashi sendiri tidak peduli ia makan di tempat yang sepi atau ramai, murah atau mahal, yang penting ia telah memenuhi janjinya pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memimpin jalan untuk memilih kursi, dan entah disengaja atau tidak pemuda itu duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan piano, tempat Akashi duduk dalam kunjungannya yang terakhir (kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, jika memang disengaja, mengapa Tetsuya bisa tahu?) dan menggunakan gestur tangan untuk mengajak Akashi duduk di depannya. Akashi mengikuti isyarat Tetsuya, toh ia tidak keberatan duduk di situ, bahkan ia sedikit berharap pianis yang kemarin akan datang kembali, membawakan _Liebesträume_ dengan atmosfir yang sama.

"Jadi," gumam Akashi sambil menutup buku menu usai memesan. "Apa hal penting ini yang ingin kaubicarakan padaku?"

"He?" Tetsuya mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu apa? Aku kan mengajakmu makan bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum aku pindah ke Osaka. Kautahu, aku mungkin akan menikah di sana, punya anak di sana, dan mungkin akan mati di sana. Memangnya kau tidak akan rindu aku? Kita sudah berteman bertahun-tahun Sei, ingat?"

Akashi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang, entah apa yang membuat Tetsuya bisa seperti ini, padahal ia ingat seumur hidupnya pemuda itu nyaris tidak pernah mengonsumsi komik serial cantik. "Jangan berlebihan, Tetsuya. Jangan mengatakan seolah Osaka dan Tokyo ada di dua planet yang berbeda. Aku bisa mengunjungimu pada saat-saat tertentu dan kaubisa mengunjungiku pada saat-saat tertentu."

Tetsuya menyangga dagunya dengan dua telapak tangan, menatap Akashi lurus. "Meskipun aku berkata jujur juga, aku tahu kau akan mengabaikanku."

Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada protes yang kentara sehingga Akashi memutuskan mengalah. "Oke. Aku mendengarkan."

"Aku khawatir denganmu."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya menghela napas, panjang. "Seijuurou, kautahu aku tidak bisa dibohongi dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Aku sungguh khawatir denganmu, dan belum pernah sekhawatir ini. Karena kupikir, aku akan pergi, sementara satu-satunya orang yang bisa duduk satu meja denganmu tanpa merasa takut atau segan hanya aku. Kau akan hidup dengan siapa nanti, hah?"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, Tetsuya, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau memang tak pernah menghargaiku sebagai temanmu seperti aku menghargaimu sebagai temanku," keluh Tetsuya, punggungnya bersandar pada bantalan sandaran kursi dengan pasrah. "Kau selalu berkata_ tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, tidak ada masalah,_ memangnya aku bodoh? Memangnya ada kehidupan manusia yang mulus seperti kaca, tidak ada masalah apa-apa?"

Akashi terdiam. Ia menunggu Tetsuya menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Jadi kupikir, sebaiknya aku memanfaatkan waktuku ini untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai ini. Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku. Itu saja."

Ada sesi baku pandang yang intens di antara mereka sebelum seorang pelayan datang, membawakan hidangan pembuka yang mereka pesan. Ekspresi Tetsuya melunak melihat potongan-potongan sosis berbentuk gurita, namun hanya sejenak, sebelum ia memandang kembali sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan semakin intens.

"Kau tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa untuk selalu mengekoriku, Tetsuya." Akashi meraih sumpitnya untuk mengambil potongan sosis. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk dekat denganku, kan?"

"Kadang aku kesal pada diriku sendiri kenapa masih tetap mempedulikanmu padahal kau sendiri tidak terlalu peduli pada dirimu. Entah kutukan dari mana ini." Tetsuya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sosis yang digigitnya dengan keras. "Dengar, Sei. Sesekali perhatikanlah dirimu sendiri. Kautahu, segala kenyataan pahit yang sudah kautelan sendirian nanti akan menjadi racun bagi dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau masih bisa menemuiku dengan mudah selama sebulan lagi, jadi seandainya kaupunya sesuatu untuk kaubicarakan, aku akan siap sedia mendengarkan."

Akashi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bukan hanya karena ia sedang mengunyah, namun juga karena ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk merespon Tetsuya. Toh, di hati yang terdalam Akashi mengakui bahwa Tetsuya benar. Pertemanannya dengan pemuda bermata lebar itu seolah hanya berjalan dalam satu pihak. Akashi selalu jadi pendengar, tak pernah jadi pencerita, meskipun ia menyadari bahwa Tetsuya adalah pengamat yang hebat sehingga besar kemungkinan Tetsuya bisa tahu kapan batinnya sedang berkecamuk, kapan awan hitam menyelubungi harinya, kapan hatinya terasa rusak dan penyok.

Mereka menghabiskan sepiring sosis goreng berbentuk gurita itu dalam diam sampai akhirnya pelayan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi mengantarkan hidangan pembuka datang dan membawakan hidangan utama. Akashi mendongak sedikit untuk melihat _omurice _yang ia pesan, namun terdistraksi oleh wajah sang pelayan.

"Ah."

Pianis yang kemarin.

"Silakan, satu porsi _omurice."_ Pelayan dengan _name tag _bertuliskan 'Midorima' tersemat di kemejanya meletakkan piring berisi_ omurice_ di meja Akashi dan Tetsuya, dengan intonasi suara robotik yang dipaksakan untuk terdengar marah. "Dan satu porsi _chicken cordon bleu_. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau yang memainkan _Liebesträume_ beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" Akashi bertanya tanpa berpikir.

"Eh?" Pelayan tersebut mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, sebelum menjawab. "Ya."

"Bisakah kau kembali memainkan lagu itu sekarang?"

Dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik, khas pianis, Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya. "Saya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan di dapur, jika Anda tidak keberatan menunggu …."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu." potong Akashi serius. Tetsuya mengamati dari tempatnya berada, dengan dagu tersangga tangan kiri dan mulut mengunyah sosis. Midorima terlihat heran untuk sejenak, kemudian mengganti ekspresinya dengan cepat (mungkin teringat etos kerja tentang pelanggan adalah raja) disusul dengan anggukan singkat.

"Baiklah,_ okyakusan_. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu berlalu setelah membungkuk sekilas sebagai tanda kesopanan. Begitu sosok pemuda tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu bertuliskan _"Khusus Staf"_ Tetsuya melirik Akashi dengan penasaran.

"Permainannya bagus?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Sebagus apa?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini Akashi memilih tidak menjawab.

Tetsuya sendiri tidak lagi bertanya-tanya setelah ia mendengar sendiri permainan Midorima dengan telinganya sendiri.

* * *

Musim gugur sudah memasuki pertengahan. Tetsuya sibuk berkemas, dan ia tidak memprotes ketika Akashi lebih memilih untuk keluyuran dibandingkan membantunya mengepak barang. Jarang bagi Tetsuya untuk bertingkah seperti itu sehingga membuat Akashi sempat heran, namun sekali lagi Tetsuya bukanlah seseorang dengan impulsivitas yang meledak-ledak. Ada alasan, hanya saja Akashi merasa tidak perlu tahu alasan itu.

Memang seharusnya Akashi tidak sepantasnya menghabiskan waktu seolah ia adalah orang paling bebas di dunia, padahal ada bisnis keluarganya yang tidak lama lagi akan ia warisi dan hal tersebut artinya kerja keras. Well, _duh, tidak apa-apa_. Dengan logika dari sudut pandang lain, anggap saja hal ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk Akashi menghirup udara segar dan melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya.

Destinasi Akashi yang terakhir adalah _Moon Sanctuary_. Ia bisa mendengar suara dentingan piano dari luar jendela dan saat itu pula ia bersedia menghabiskan lagi yen demi yen untuk kopi _espresso_ yang sama demi mendengarkan dan mengamati permainan piano itu. Pelayan yang sudah kelewat hafal dengan wajahnya, menyambut dengan ramah seperti biasa sementara Akashi mempercepat langkahnya menuju kursi yang paling dekat dengan piano. Ajaibnya, kursi tersebut kosong, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seolah-olah kursi tersebut sudah ditandai sebagai milik Akashi seorang.

Yang Midorima bawakan hari ini bukan _Liebesträume_. Sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang belum pernah Akashi dengar sebelumnya. Tampaknya komposisi buatan sendiri. Yang jelas, ada sesuatu dalam komposisi tersebut yang membuat Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mata tidak berhenti menatap pada gerakan jari-jari lentik sang pianis, dan mengabaikan sapaan hormat seorang pelayan ketika membawakan _espresso_ pesanannya. Akashi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri atas emosi yang kini meletup dalam benaknya, namun ia tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaan tersebut. Dentingan nada tersebut sudah terlanjur memaksanya menarik lepas semua emosi yang meletup itu.

Maka dari itu, ia melarikan diri dari apartemen setelah jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tepat pada saat kafe tutup untuk bertemu sang pianis. Terima kasih kepada seorang pelayan—Akashi lupa siapa namanya—yang memberitahukan jadwal Midorima hari ini, sehingga ia bisa tahu bahwa pelayan merangkap pianis itu akan bertugas sampai kafe tutup hari ini.

Pupil Midorima yang dihiasi iris berwarna hijau melebar sebagai reaksi wajar akan rasa kaget akan kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba, ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki keluar kafe dengan sudah berganti pakaian dan membawa sebuah tas usang. Akashi menyapa dengan sapaan standar, tanpa senyum, lalu langsung mengatakan hal yang ingin ia bicarakan karena basa basi bukan ciri khas Akashi.

"Lagu yang tadi sore kaumainkan," ujar Akashi. "Itu. Buatanmu?"

" … Ya." Midorima butuh waktu untuk pulih dari kekagetannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ia telah menurunkan segala intonasi ramah dan bahasa formal yang dipaksakan, mengingat di luar kafe mereka hanyalah dua pemuda yang berinteraksi secara horizontal.

"Tidak ada rencana … untuk melisensikan?"

"Lisensi? Maksudmu merekam dan menjual lagu itu?" Midorima mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja ada. Bagaimanapun juga aku butuh uang."

Sangat jujur dan tepat sasaran.

"Aku menyukainya. Lagu tadi." Akashi mengangguk-angguk. "Apa judulnya?"

"Belum kuberi judul. Dan oh, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan beberapa baris terakhir dari lagu itu," jawab Midorima. "Kau pasti menyadari bahwa nada akhirnya sedikit menggantung, kan?"

"Bagiku tidak masalah. Tapi itu terserah padamu untuk menyempurnakan lagumu seperti apa, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah lagumu." Akashi mengedikkan bahunya. "Beri tahu aku kalau kau sudah mendapatkan lisensi. Aku akan segera membeli piringan hitamnya."

"Wow," komentar Midorima singkat, tampak menahan tawa. "Apa yang membuatmu sampai bisa berkata begitu, _okyakusan_?"

"Akashi. Akashi saja. Aku bukan pelanggan saat ini." Akashi melangkah, melewati Midorima yang ada di depannya, sampai ia akhirnya berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Midorima. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkannya terus."

Midorima tak tahu ia harus mempertanyakan kewarasan siapa saat Akashi berlalu, meninggalkannya mematung di depan pintu kafe.

* * *

"Tidak akan melisensi lagumu?"

Midorima sudah menebak ekspresi itulah yang akan muncul saat ia memberitahu Akashi bahwa ia berniat untuk membatalkan soal rencana mengusahakan lisensi untuk lagunya.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat Akashi berada dalam sesi keluyurannya siang ini dan kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman dimana Midorima tengah duduk di kursi, dengan tangan memegang pena dan partitur. Akashi-lah yang pertama kali menyapa, dan menanyakan soal lagu tersebut, kemudian Midorima menceritakan bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan lisensinya. Meskipun air muka Akashi tampak tenang, intonasi kata-katanya mencerminkan keterkejutan.

"Kenapa?"

Tentu saja Akashi tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kehilangan rasa percaya diri."

Midorima mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menggoyangkan botol air mineral yang tengah dipegangnya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong.

Akashi sudah belajar banyak dari Tetsuya untuk tidak lantas percaya.

"Begitu …." Akashi menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman. "Padahal permainanmu bagus sekali. Aku bisa melihat kepercayaan diri di sana, waktu itu, saat kau memainkan lagumu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Midorima bangkit berdiri.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah membahas hal ini lagi. Permisi."

Akashi tidak mencegah Midorima pergi.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou tidak mengerti dengan nasibnya sendiri.

Ia harus meninggalkan keluarganya di Ibaraki untuk menuntut ilmu dan mencari uang, sudah kelewat banyak hal yang dikorbankannya selama ini namun tetap saja hal-hal buruk selalu berdatangan.

Piano merupakan salah satu harga dirinya. Di Ibaraki dulu, ia terkenal sebagai seorang _prodigy_, dengan kemampuan memainkan piano yang bisa menggetarkan hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Ibunya sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya itu. Jika ia berbicara dengan tetangga, atau anggota keluarga, soal kemampuan putranya memainkan piano pasti tidak pernah luput untuk diceritakan. Oleh karena itu, bukan hal yang aneh apabila Midorima akhirnya memilih untuk mempelajari musik dan menempatkannya dalam prioritas pilihan karir pertama. Orangtuanya tidak butuh berpikir panjang untuk merestui. Sayangnya, jalan untuk meniti karir tersebut (ya, kurang lebih sama seperti karir-karir lainnya) tidaklah semulus yang ia duga. Ada saja aral yang melintang.

Contohnya seperti ini.

Midorima baru saja pulang dari taman dan membuka kunci pintu apartemennya ketika di telinganya terdengar suara yang familiar.

"Shin-chan!"

Ia membeku di tempatnya.

Suara langkah-langkah yang mendekat terdengar seperti kakofoni di telinganya, betapa ia ingin lari sekarang juga namun kakinya terasa sekaku batangan besi. Sosok yang barusan menyapanya menghampiri dengan senyuman yang lebar, sangat mengganggu, Midorima ingin sekali mengalihkan matanya dari senyuman tersebut.

"Bagaimana, bisa aku ambil partiturnya sekarang?" Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang. "Aku akan membayarmu sekarang juga."

"Kurasa tidak, Takao," jawab Midorima lirih. "Aku masih belum … menyelesaikannya."

"Ayolah Shin-chan, kontesnya akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi!" gerutu Takao. "Kautahu, aku juga butuh waktu untuk berlatih. Bisakah kau menyelesaikannya lebih cepat?"

"Aku tahu, Takao, tapi—"

Raut wajah Takao tampak mengeras oleh rasa ketidaksukaan.

"Shin-chan, kautahu, sebetulnya kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu," gumamnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, yang akan ditulis sebagai nama pencipta lagu itu kan aku. Oh, tapi terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau berusaha lebih keras lagi, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, ingat waktu dan jangan buat aku malu—aku yang akan membayarmu, kau ingat?"

Kepalan tangan Midorima bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang cepatlah bekerja, aku akan membayarmu segera. Oh, dan semoga adikmu cepat sembuh."

Lidah Midorima terasa kelu sehingga ia tidak bisa membalas apa-apa ketika Takao berlalu dengan cengir lebar di wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk, masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang sempit dan dipenuhi oleh barang-barang. Salah satu barang yang paling menyita tempat di dalam apartemen itu adalah piano _upright _yang dibawanya dari Ibaraki, dan ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu sewaktu pindah, ia dan ayahnya cukup kerepotan membawa benda ini.

Midorima membuka tutupnya dan menyentuh beberapa tuts dengan ujung jarinya.

Seharusnya Midorima tidak perlu merasakan emosi seperti ini. Toh, ia akan mendapatkan bayaran dengan segera. Uang yang ia butuhkan saat ini juga. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa piano sudah terlanjur menjadi bagian integral dari dirinya, salah satu hal yang membangun dirinya menjadi Midorima Shintarou yang sekarang.

Piano adalah harga dirinya. Wajar jika dalam situasi seperti ini ia merasa terinjak-injak; namun ia betul-betul tidak punya pilihan lain.

* * *

"… Laporan selesai, Sei." Tetsuya mengalihkan fokus dari catatan yang tengah dibacanya, sambil menatap Akashi yang kini sedang membersihkan kotak biolanya dari debu. "Kurasa informasinya cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Takao Kazunari … nama itu terlalu familiar untukku."

"Tentu saja, kau tak pernah melewatkan artikel kritik musik dimana namanya selalu hilir mudik, Sei." Tetsuya menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas tempat tidur Akashi. "Rasa hormatku padanya langsung menurun begitu aku menemukan bahwa ia berusaha mengklaim karya orang lain sebagai miliknya. Aku tidak menyangka ia tipe orang yang akan berusaha melakukan cara-cara kotor."

"Kita bisa melaporkannya ke pihak penyelenggara kontes agar ia didiskualifikasi, kan?"

"Kita bisa saja melakukannya, tapi ayahmu tidak akan senang dengan hal itu," jawab Tetsuya tegas. "Partner bisnis utama ayahmu adalah bisnis keluarga Takao, bukan begitu? Ayolah Sei, kau akan mewarisi bisnis ayahmu sebentar lagi, kau tidak akan mau cari masalah."

Akashi terdiam. Ia mengeluarkan biolanya dari kotak yang sudah bersih itu, kemudian mencoba beberapa nada—_ah, butuh_ tuning.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara lain," ujar Akashi diiringi nada sumbang dari gesekan senar biolanya. "Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Sei. Kau memang broker informasi terbaik di dunia."

Tetsuya mencibir. "Baru setelah ada maunya kau memujiku. Lihat saja nanti kalau kau membutuhkan informasi dariku lagi."

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

Tetsuya tertawa geli. _Dasar Sei._

"Sei sibuk sekali ya akhir-akhir ini." Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu memulai kembali percakapan. "Sampai-sampai tidak membantuku berkemas."

"Bukan maksudku begitu."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku senang kok." Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. "Kau mau menyentuh biolamu lagi, kau tidak lagi keluyuran—ada sesuatu yang bisa kaukerjakan. Aku senang melihat Sei yang mau kembali berusaha untuk mencapai tujuannya."

Akashi berhenti menggesek biolanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Nih!"

Tetsuya melemparkan selembar amplop. Dilihat dari tonjolan berbentuk persegi panjang di permukaan amplop tersebut, tampaknya ada surat di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" Akashi tahu jawabannya surat, tapi ada hal yang lebih yang bisa diberikan Tetsuya, sehingga ia bertanya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Ulang tahunku masih lama."

"Aku tahu, tapi ketika kau berulang tahun nanti aku sudah pindah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya sekarang—jangan dibuka sekarang!" cegah Tetsuya cepat begitu ia melihat Akashi memegang ujung amplopnya seolah akan merobek amplop itu. "Nanti saja kaubaca saat hari ulang tahunmu."

Akashi menatap Tetsuya penuh tanya, namun Tetsuya tentu saja tidak akan menjawab. Disimpannya surat itu di dalam laci meja, dan Tetsuya tersenyum.

* * *

Midorima hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu apartemennya sore ini.

Ia baru saja pulang dari _shift_ siangnya di kafe, bahkan belum sempat membereskan ruangan yang berantakan, ketika Akashi datang dan mengetuk pintunya. Pemuda berambut merah yang lebih pendek dari Midorima itu tampak membawa sebuah kotak biola dan _tote bag_ penuh berisi buku—kertas partitur tampak menyembul dari salah satu buku yang dibawanya. Midorima tidak habis pikir, apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi kali ini.

"Selamat … sore?" Midorima menyapa dengan ragu.

"Sore. Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta tolong sesuatu."

"Kalau itu tentang lagu yang kemarin, aku tidak akan menyelesaikannya." Bohong, tentu saja. "Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lagu itu, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak akan menyelesaikannya."

"Kalau begitu aku memintamu untuk membuat lagu yang baru."

Midorima terdiam. Aku yang salah dengar atau memang dia bicara aneh?

"Maaf?"

"Aku akan membantumu," tegas Akashi sambil menyodorkan tote bag yang dipegangnya. "Ini adalah koleksi lagu dan buku yang kumiliki, mungkin akan memberimu ide. Ah, dan aku bisa memainkan biola, mungkin kau akan butuh pengiring, atau siapa tahu suara biola bisa memberimu inspirasi. Untuk sekarang, yang penting, aku menginginkanmu untuk membuat lagu baru."

"Tunggu, tunggu …." Midorima menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir. "Ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

"Dengar, aku akan mendukungmu. Lupakan lagu yang kemarin, aku ingin kau membuat lagu yang baru. Anggap aku sebagai klien dan kau adalah pekerja yang harus mengerjakan keinginan klienmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjadi klien yang menggurui dan menyuruhmu untuk cepat menyelesaikan lagumu, aku akan menunggu dan tidak mencampuri pekerjaanmu. Aku hanya akan mendukungmu."

Midorima menatap Akashi tidak percaya.

"Apakah kau serius …."

"Tentu saja, aku membawa barang-barang ini tidak cukup menjadi bukti keseriusanku?"

Akhirnya Midorima menghela napas, dan mempersilakan Akashi masuk. "Kalau begitu … ah. Mari masuk. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja."

* * *

"Dasar tuan muda."

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa Tetsuya berada dalam jarak seratus meter dari pintu apartemen Midorima, mengamati dengan senyum terkembang pada wajahnya.

"Ah, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Akashi Seijurou," gumamnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Toh sepertinya dia senang."

Ia kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Proses penulisan dan perekaman lagu berlangsung cukup lama.

Akashi membantu Midorima sejauh yang ia bisa. Membawakan beberapa piringan hitam, membawanya ke galeri seni rupa ("Kautahu, teman masa kecilku bisa membuat lagu dari cat hitam yang menetes di ujung kuas. Cat hitam yang menetes di ujung kuas, kuulang sekali lagi." Begitu alasan Akashi mengapa ia membawa Midorima ke sana) sampai memberikan makanan. Midorima sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Akashi melakukan hal yang seperti ini untuk dirinya, yang mungkin, jika dibanding pianis-pianis profesional lainnya di Tokyo adalah pianis yang medioker—bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa keluarga Akashi dan Takao terikat kontrak bisnis, ia mulai bertanya mengapa Akashi mendukung dirinya dan bukan Takao Kazunari? Tentu saja, Midorima tidak pernah berani untuk menanyakannya secara langsung pada Akashi.

Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti adalah, Akashi memberinya kesempatan untuk meraih kembali harga dirinya.

Bukan narsistik, atau apapun, tapi Midorima sangat menyukai bagaimana jari jemarinya berdansa di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih piano tanpa beban, menghasilkan rangkaian nada yang indah. Ia merasa bersyukur diberikan kembali kesempatan untuk merasa bangga pada kemampuannya, diberikan kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan dirinya kembali, meskipun itu sulit. Ada hari-hari tanpa tidur dalam proses ekspresi diri tersebut, memang berat, tapi Midorima tidak keberatan. Ia sudah kembali pada dunianya layaknya ikan yang ditangkap lalu dilepaskan kembali di laut lepas.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia belum berterima kasih.

Ia masih memperlakukan Akashi sebagai orang aneh yang tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk membuat lagu, dan bahkan masih sering berdebat hebat dengannya, namun bagaimanapun juga Akashi-lah yang memberinya kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk kembali mengaktualisasikan dirinya. Bahkan meskipun Akashi sering membantunya dalam pencarian ide, ia menolak untuk diberikan kredit atas usahanya tersebut. Akashi selalu bilang _tidak, tidak, lagu ini milikmu_, padahal ia juga berkontribusi banyak. Namun sekali lagi, Midorima terlalu segan untuk bertanya—padahal dalam proses pembuatan ini, ia merasa sudah mengenal Akashi, seleranya, latar belakang keluarga, dan berbagai kecenderungan tingkah laku yang ditampilkannya, namun tetap saja ada satu hal yang membuat Akashi baginya masih terasa jauh.

(Mungkin hal seperti ini yang dialami Tetsuya.)

Perjuangan mereka terasa begitu manis dan bermakna ketika pada suatu malam Midorima, dengan tangan ternoda oleh tinta pena, memainkan lagu dari sebuah partitur yang penuh coretan dari tinta yang masih segar. Akashi berdiri di sampingnya, mendengarkan dengan saksama, sampai akhirnya lagu tersebut mencapai bagian _coda_.

"Selesai." Midorima menatap Akashi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa judul yang akan kauberikan untuk lagu ini?"

Midorima berpikir sejenak.

"_Symphony of Courage_."

Di tengah malam yang bersalju, ruangan tersebut terasa hangat oleh senyuman tipis yang dilontarkan satu sama lain.

* * *

Lagu tersebut direkam pada media piringan hitam beberapa hari setelah Midorima menyelesaikan lagu tersebut. Soal lisensi, ada mitra bisnis Akashi yang bekerja di badan hak cipta, dan dengan koneksi tersebut Midorima bisa mengurus hak ciptanya dengan mudah.

Midorima merekam lagunya pertama kali dalam tiga piringan hitam; satu miliknya, satu untuk keperluan lisensi, dan satu lagi untuk Akashi. Yang disebut belakangan hanya bisa melebarkan matanya ketika Midorima memberikan piringan hitam itu.

"Padahal aku tidak keberatan jika harus membelinya."

"Kau membantuku, terimalah." Midorima beralasan. Akashi menimang-nimang piringan hitam itu di tangannya. Tampaknya ia senang, Midorima menebak, karena sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mengerti ekspresi Akashi. Entah karena Akashi kelewat terbiasa menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan, atau karena Midorima yang tidak terlalu peka.

"Terima kasih."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Sama-sama"

Keheningan menyeruak dan suasana menjadi canggung.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Midorima akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengendap begitu lama di dasar benaknya. "Satu hal saja?"

"Hm?" Akashi mengangkat alisnya. "Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa … kau berusaha begitu keras?" tanya Midorima. "Banyak pianis profesional di kota ini dan kau mendukungku, bukan yang lain. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Matanya berhenti menatap Midorima, kini bola mata kemerahan itu bergulir ke arah piringan hitam yang dipegangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum canggung dengan begitu lebar. Lebih lebar dibandingkan dengan senyum tipis yang diperlihatkannya saat Midorima menyelesaikan _Symphony of Courage._

"Permainan pianomu mirip dengan permainan ibuku," jawabnya. "Itu saja."

* * *

Terkadang, menjadi pahlawan tidak harus berskala besar.

Midorima teringat ayahnya, yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, mendidik anak-anaknya dengan sepenuh hati dan bagi Midorima Shintarou kecil, saat itu ayahnya adalah pahlawan. Pahlawan bagi seorang wanita dan dua orang anak yang memiliki status sebagai keluarganya. Meskipun hanya bagi tiga orang, tetap saja ayahnya adalah pahlawan, yang tidak pernah mengeluh di depan anak-anaknya, selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik, dan melindungi keluarganya sepenuh hati.

Seperti anak-anak lainnya, Midorima Shintarou mengidolakan pahlawan, dan bermimpi untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Begitu pula saat ia memutuskan untuk bergelut di bidang musik—ia ingin menjadi pahlawan bagi keluarganya, yang membesarkan nama keluarga Midorima. Banyak impian muluk yang berani ia peluk, seperti menjadi pianis profesional yang terkenal, konser di luar negeri, dan mendapatkan banyak pengakuan dari musisi terkenal. Itu semua karena ia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Tidak lebih.

Ketika umur bertambah dan realita menjadi semakin jelas di depan matanya, mimpi-mimpinya terasa lebih banyak berada di area surut, menjadikannya hanya bunga tidur semata, mengingat kenyataan yang kadang memukul begitu keras. Ada saat-saat dimana Midorima berada dalam titik terendah dan menganggap dirinya sendiri gagal. Ia gagal menjadi pahlawan untuk mimpinya sendiri, bagaimana mau menjadi pahlawan keluarga? Midorima Shintarou meniti jalan ini untuk melindungi keluarganya Itulah yang sempat dirasakannya ketika memutuskan untuk menerima bayaran dari Takao. Ia ingin menjadi pahlawan keluarganya meskipun dengan bayaran mimpinya sendiri. Meskipun harga dirinya harus diinjak seperti ini.

Januari 1981, setelah musim berganti dan semburat merah muda menghiasi kaki langit, Midorima baru menyadari bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan Akashi bukan hanya membuatnya menjadi pahlawan bagi mimpinya sendiri. Ya memang, banyak sekali orang yang menyukai _Symphony of Courage_ dan membelinya, namun ada satu hal yang lebih dari itu. Ia telah menjadi pahlawan, meskipun hanya sesaat, untuk orang lain. Untuk Akashi.

Ia memberikan Akashi kesempatan untuk bahagia, sebelum pemuda itu jatuh terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam—lubang hitam yang terlalu jauh jaraknya untuk Midorima gapai, meskipun ia meraih sejauh tangannya bisa menggapai.

Midorima menyadari hal itu ketika ia bertemu Akashi dan tidak bisa menyapanya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa memandangnya.

Ada aura lain yang dipancarkan oleh kedua matanya yang salah satunya kini telah berubah warna.

.

.

(Seandainya Midorima tahu, seandainya Midorima _mengenal _Akashi, hal ini tentu saja tidak akan ia biarkan. Untuk saat ini, Midorima hanyalah pahlawan _sesaat_.)

.

.

* * *

_Tokyo, Oktober 1980_

_Untuk Sei_

_Sebetulnya aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, karena aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal kemarin. Kau selalu bilang kau tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya kata 'tidak apa-apa' yang keluar dari mulut seorang anak yang ibunya baru meninggal satu bulan yang lalu, dan seumur hidup tidak punya hubungan yang baik dengan ayahnya. Oh, aku terdengar jahat sekali, tapi percayalah aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku khawatir denganmu._

_Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau cepat dewasa agar segera menyadari bahwa kau tidak bisa menelan racun-racun itu sendirian. Ketika aku bilang racun, tentu saja aku merujuk pada emosi negatif atau masalah yang terjadi di sekelilingmu. Percayalah Sei, aku selalu ada di sampingmu tapi kau tidak pernah mau mempercayaiku, itu sedikit membuatku kesal tapi mungkin aku terlalu terbiasa. Mungkin aku terlalu peduli padamu. Sejak adikku meninggal saat kita kecil dulu, kau satu-satunya teman dekat yang kumiliki. Walaupun aku tahu, bagimu kita tidak sedekat itu._

_Duh, aku jadi tidak mau pergi. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kautahu. Jika tidak karena kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak akan pindah._

_Okelah, aku tahu kau pasti akan marah dan terganggu kalau aku terus-terusan bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi yang jelas, biarkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu._

_Berbahagialah, Sei. Jangan sampai emosi-emosi negatifmu itu merusak dirimu sendiri._

_Aku ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia, walaupun satu kali saja._

_Sahabatmu, (jangan protes, bagiku aku sahabatmu)_

_Tetsuya._

.

.

* * *

**to be continued**

.

.

**a/n**

1\. [1] okyakusan: sapaan hormat untuk pengunjung, pelanggan, tamu.

2\. Baqao maaf ya udah mah jadi figuran, nyebelin pula.

3\. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf soal karakterisasi yang agak bleber-bleber … untuk beberapa part, emang ada alasannya, tapi untuk secara garis besar … ah. Aduh serius buat yang kenal secara personal sama saya pasti ngeh apa masalah saya dalam mengerjakan chapter ini … bagi yang belum kenal, mari berkenalan \o/ #desh

4\. Takutnya saya sedikit miss di sini karena saya nggak banyak riset soal penggunaan piringan hitam di tahun 1980, karena setahu saya CD mulai dipasarkannya tahun 1982 jadi anggep aja di tahun 1980 piringan hitam masih merupakan media yang cukup populer untuk merekam suara. (maksa) (udah mah males riset maksa lagi)

5\. Kenapa nggak pake kaset aja ya. (IDIH) (AUTHORNYA LABIL)


End file.
